Monster in my Bed
by Cannibalistic Oreos
Summary: Songfic; "Monster" by Lady GaGa -- Marik never was one for the club scene. And suddenly he's found himself in the arms of a total monster, one word away from Eating his Heart. -- thiefshipping; soft yaoi


_Look at him  
Look at me  
That boy is bad_

Marik's hips slipped to the side as he stared at his reflection in his drink. He wasn't even sure what he was doing here. His finger ran under his eye, wiping a bit of eyeliner from where it had spread. He was invited by Ryou, sure, but Ryou was no-where to be found. It was if the moment he stepped from his front door, Bakura had taken his place. Marik didn't know much about the yami at the time being, and he spent most of the night being ignored by him anyway.

He lifted his head nervously, his face warming as his eyes searched over the crowd of dancers and sweat. The bass made the floor rumble and the lights made the room epileptically unfriendly. What was he doing at a club? _Oh!_ His violet eyes instantly shot open, his face now glowing. There he was... And his dark amethyst eyes were directly matched with Marik's own.

Marik gasped a bit and turns back to his drink, smiling a bit with an unnecessary pride. He looked back at his reflection as he took his drink into his mouth. _No. You do not need to get involved with someone like that._ He shook his head and gave his reflection a scolding pout before lifting his head again, this time avoiding Bakura's gaze and bringing his drink to his lips.

_And honestly  
He's a wolf  
In disguise  
But I can't stop staring in those evil eyes_

Despite his own advice, Marik couldn't help but let his gaze wander back. His eyes thinned with a glare at the thief. He was now turned back towards the bar, leaning over and speaking directly into the bar tender's ear. Marik was a bit curious, absentmindedly leaning closer to him as if that would make him suddenly able to hear Bakura's voice. When he noticed his movement, he snapped back into place and huffed.

_As if! _Marik wasn't going to fall for such a skeeze. He even _carried_ himself like a huge skeeze. And the Egyptian _knew_ he was way better than that. Bakura liked to make himself seem like an innocent club babe, but he was way more than that. He was a complete slut. Marik's back shot up as Bakura turned around again, once again letting his eyes pierce through the entire crowd and meeting up with the blonde's gaze.

Marik tried to snuff the thief off, but he couldn't bring himself to. His shoulders dropped a bit and he turned back, his violet eyes glowing as they searched over Bakura's own amethysts. Marik tried to break it as much as he could, but he couldn't. Something about that guy was intriguing, even if he couldn't put his finger on it.

_I asked my girlfriend if she'd seen you round before  
She mumbled something while we got down on the floor baby  
"We might've fucked not really sure, don't quite recall  
But something tells me that I've seen him, yeah"_

Marik could vaguely remember asking Ryou about his other half one night. It wasn't long ago. The Egyptian's tongue ran over the pale chest, Ryou's sweater around his neck by Marik's hands. As his name left Ryou's lips, Marik froze in place. He sat up, lowering himself down on Ryou's hips as his hands wandered over his chest, his eyes full of curiosity and admiration. His finger traced patterns across Ryou's stomach and naval.

"What do you know about your Yami, anyway?" he managed to choke. The throbbing from his crotch began to subside as his thoughts fell astray. He hadn't seen Bakura much, but he knew he existed. Ryou squirmed against the carpet, trying to grip at it as much as his could. He seethed a bit in anticipation, breaking his eyes open with a heavy breath.

"All I know is that he exists," Ryou admitted, closing his eyes again. His chest rose and fell in his panting, lifting his arms and sitting up to rub down Marik's thighs. Marik looked up a bit, slightly disappointed. But Ryou gave him a reassuring smile as the dark hands pushed him back against the floor. Marik fell over him, running his tongue over his pale neck. "We may have slept together but I can't remember... It would have been late."

_That boy is a monster, m-m-m-monster_

Marik shook his head, finally forcing a stern, rejecting pout in Bakura's direction and turning forward, crossing his arms and bringing his drink to his lips again. _No._ Marik definitely had no interest in some one-night stand with a slut like Bakura. But somehow...

_He ate my heart  
(I love that girl)  
He ate my heart  
(Wanna talk to her, she's hot as hell)  
_

Marik looked up again. This time Bakura was standing with a few other guys. At this point, none of them were looking in the Egyptian's direction, but the blond could care less. He snuffed at them again, turning back to his reflection. He winced a bit as his chest began to ache. It was as if the thief had ripped the heart from Marik's chest and held it in his fingers, squeezing it like some sort of trophy.

From his group, Bakura grinned and leaned back on the counter, staring through the bodies and keeping a stern eye on the teen across the floor. Sure, he was well aware that Ryou was with him, but Bakura could care less. Marik had a great body, and the thief wanted it for himself. And he planned to achieve that with ease. All he needed was his voice._  
_

_He licked his lips  
Said to me  
Girl you look good, enough to eat  
Put his arms around me  
Said "Boy now get your paws right off of me"_

Marik's blush only grew darker as the thief squeezed between his buddies and started heading over. The blonde threw his head to the side, only peering from one eye. Bakura's tongue ran over his lips as he approached, standing with his shoulders back and pelvis forward, grinning with his hands in his pockets. Marik turned to him nervously, keeping his arms next to his body and avoiding eye contact. The thief leaned forward, letting his lips press against Marik's jawbone, allowing his words to crawl directly into Marik's ear.

"You're looking pretty delicious, babe," he whispered. A shiver crawled up every notch of Marik's spine as the breath rolled over his neck and ear. He attempted to tug away, but Bakura's hands relocated from his pockets, resting on Marik's hip bones. He tugged the blonde forward, smashing their pelvises together, forcing Marik to release an involuntary moan. He shuddered slightly as the pale arms snaked around his waist and Bakura's pushed his pumping erection against Marik's. "Mind if I have a bite?"

"A-As if," Marik choked, panting a bit as the throbbing shot through all of his limbs. And yet he didn't pull away. He could feel his hips moving back, swinging to the sides along with the beat that pumped through the room. Bakura grinned against it, leaning his head back with ecstasy as the blonde used him as a crutch for his own pleasure. Marik's head fell forward, resting in the crook of Bakura's pale neck as the throbbing worsened below.

_I asked my girlfriend if she'd seen you round before  
She mumbled something while we got down on the floor baby  
We might've fucked not really sure, don't quite recall  
But something tells me that I've seen him, yeah_

That boy is a monster, m-m-m-monster

Ryou panted with desperation, his arms shooting upwards and wrapping around Marik's neck. The two were connected by sweat and cries of pleasure and pain. Marik's forearms were beginning to burn from rubbing against the carpet, and he could only imagine the similar pain Ryou was feeling along his back. He could feel Ryou's pale legs struggling to stay over Marik's back. He could feel Ryou's sweat dripping from his legs and arms, running along his back and pooling in his scars.

"He's a monster," Ryou cried, his nails tracing along the depiction of The Son God Ra in Marik's skin. "The other me." Marik tugged back a bit, his eyes wide.

_He ate my heart  
(I love that girl)  
He ate my heart  
(Wanna talk to her, she's hot as hell)_

Marik's dancing continued. He panted against Bakura's neck, the sweat running along his jaw and over his neck. Bakura continued to grin, leaning his head downwards and spreading his tongue over the dark neck in front of him. He trailed upwards to Marik's jaw and back downwards to his exposed collar bone.

With every lick Marik felt, it was as if his heart pumped right out of his chest with both want and fear. As if Bakura's tongue was running directly against it. Teasing and taunting. And every lick Marik felt got him further and further to submission. He knew he had gone far enough- farther than he ever thought, but suddenly he wanted to go even further.

_He ate my heart  
He ate my heart  
Instead, he's the monster in my bed_

Marik fell back and cried out a bit, his head smacking against the pile of pillows. His heart continued to ache and pump, as if it was ready to pound right out of his chest. The tongue continued. Up and down, across and along. Teasing and taunting. Mocking and snide. He held his eyes shut as his face grew darker and darker, the ecstasy and desire falling to unimaginable depths.

Bakura grinned and crawled upwards along the dark body in front of him, their sweat mixing together. He wasn't nearly as bothered as Marik was, but he didn't care. He was the antagonist here. He was the monster. Marik choked a chuckle, cracking his eyes open and running his eyes over Bakura's pale body.

"You really are a monster. A monster in _my_ bed." 

_I wanna Just Dance, But he took me home instead  
Uh oh! There was a monster in my bed  
We french kissed on a subway train  
He tore my clothes right off  
He ate my heart then he ate my brain  
_

From the moment their eyes met, Marik figured that'd end up dancing with this thief at sometime during the night, but he never expect things to go this far. A moment ago they were grinding on the dance floor, and now they were back at the Egyptian's apartment. He was laying against his mattress with a monster hanging above him, his white hair running downwards and tickling across the dark skin.

Their tongues never disconnected as they threw themselves through the hallway, the sweat running freely across the skin. They were tripping over each other as the fumbled along the walls, falling through the door way and barely making it to the mattress before Marik fell back on it. Before he even realised he was stable, his sweater's chains were on the floor and his buckle was being harshly tugged from the loops.

The tongue continued, slipping inside every vein and artery, running over the surface. His teeth sunk in over his prize, the blood immediately pouring from the wounds. Marik's cries ran through his throat and bounced off every wall. He saw the white in his vision as he was hit over and over. He couldn't even make sense of what was happening. There was so much pleasure it was if he forgot to feel the pain. He couldn't even unscramble his thoughts.

_Truly a monster._

_He ate my heart  
He a-a-ate my heart  
He ate my heart  
(Wanna talk to her, she's hot as hell)_

Marik woke up next to Ryou the morning after. The sweat had evaporated now, leaving a salty, unclean feeling over his skin. He forced himself to his hips, the feeling a bit uncomfortable. He examined his wrist. The club band from the night before was still attached there. He sighed and dropped his arm again, looking out the window before turning back to Ryou. A smile crossed his lips and he shook his head, pushing back Ryou's luscious white bangs. 

"That boy... that boy is a monster."


End file.
